


I Hate You,I Love You

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a video of this and i made a fanfic..http://youtu.be/Z_dGOH8NAvM credit to this idea goes to The Hetalia High Priest</p><p>(Keep In Mind First Time Writing Romano and Spain)</p><p>At first the title was Mistakes but i decided to chance it towards the video more...</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Hate You,I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a video of this and i made a fanfic..http://youtu.be/Z_dGOH8NAvM credit to this idea goes to The Hetalia High Priest
> 
> (Keep In Mind First Time Writing Romano and Spain)
> 
> At first the title was Mistakes but i decided to chance it towards the video more...

~Le Romano's POV~

From a very young age i had a crush on Spain... I was near him when his friends weren't around or when he was defeated by England, the only time I wasn't around was when i left... When i left i had realised my feelings... But against my better judgement I didn't say anything out of fear with rejection.

But today I'm going to pull myself together... After years of staying in silence i was going to make the first move... And confess to Spain...

As i walk towards the meeting i think about ways to confess finally settling on a direct one... And then i think about what kind of Pasta i was going to eat later...

"Hey Spain" Spain turns around and smiles "Hola Lovi~" i play with the bottom of my shirt "Can i speak to you after the meeting?" He nods happily and goes to his chair next to France and Prussia.

I sit next to Feliciano while he happily talks about Pasta and Germany, i just try to pay attention to the meeting while Germany is yelling at us... America came up with and idiotic idea and Japan was sitting next to him taking pictures of England and France.

Next to Belgium we had a smirking Netherlands and a blushing Canada... And we also had Norway and Romania... There is so much love going on...

After the meeting Spain walks over to me and we go outside after a while of just looking around Spain looks at me "So what did you want to tell me?" I look away mentally preparing for a sentence that could ruin everything we have "I like you..." 

~Le Spain's POV~

"I like you..." Is what i hear Lovino say and my heart is thorn in two, a part of me wants to say no and tell him i love Belgium... And another part doesn't want to hurt Lovino... I decide on the latter and smile "I like you too Lovi~" 

Lovino smiles and suddenly i feel guilty... Why did i do this?

Our first date was at an Italian Restaurant where we both ordered Pasta and talked about anything and everything...

"So how are you?" Lovino looks up at me "I'm fine Bastard... And you?" I smile at the nickname "Oh I'm fine" he nods at finishes his Pasta. After the Date we went for a walk in the park because i asked to, Lovino just huffed and said "Fine Bastard" and when i finally bring him home i kiss him on the cheek and he goes inside while i go home.

But that was weeks ago, now I'm on the couch with Belgium. We are talking about chocolate,Lars and Lovino. I still feel guilty that I'm cheating on Lovino but when Belgium asked me a week ago I couldn't say no because the one i love actually asked me!

Our relationship is going well and we are planning on a date soon, I'm probably going to take her around town and show her everything there is to see! She would love that!

As i walk around town with Belgium and when we are in a private place i kiss her when we broke apart i see Lovino in the corner of my eye and for a moment my heart shatters as i see his broken expression... I knew this was going to happen i would have broken it up with him already but before i can say anything he runs away.

I see something hit the ground and see that Lovino was holding flowers but dropped them... "Antonio are you okay?" I look at Belgium and nod "Yeah i thought i saw someone i knew" and we walked around town some more.

~Le Romano's POV~ 

When i saw Spain kiss Belgium my heart shattered, somewhere i knew it was too good to be true and i was right. I drop the roses in my hand and run away... Towards Feliciano's place... He has dealt with heartbreak before.. He must know what to do...

When i arrive at my brothers house my eyes are red and puffy, so when Feliciano opens the door he looks shocked. He pulls me inside and hugs me while the potato Bastards that were over stand at the side.

"What's wrong birdie?" I look at Prussia and Germany the both look shocked while Feliciano keeps hugging me "Fratello what happened?" Some more "Spain... H-he...." Prussia looked guilty and Germany glared at him.

"Spain liked Belgium for a long time...." I look at Prussia in shock "W-what?" "He said yes too you because he didn't want to hurt you..." My sadness turns into anger "Well that Bastard failed at that!"

The potato Bastards join Feliciano in hugging me Prussia whispers "Sorry" while i keep on crying.

Days later i go to Spain's house set on breaking it off with him, as i ring the bell i remember Belgium with Spain... Of course I couldn't be angry at her... She didn't know....

Spain opens the door and i glare at him while he looks shocked "Something wrong Lovi?" "Something wrong?! You cheated on me!!" Spain looks guilty as i continue my rant "I heard the truth from Prussia you Bastard!!" He looks shocked when i mention Prussia.

"It's over...Fcking Bastard!" I run away before i see the regret on Spain's face.

~Le Spain's POV~

After Lovino broke up with me i got together with Belgium for real, i asked her to become my girlfriend the next day and she happily agreed. 

We have an meeting today so i walked over to Lovino but he was talking to Gilbert... Wait Gilbert? I walked over to the two of them but Gibert whispered something in Lovino's ear and the both walked away, Gilbert glaring at me.

It hurt me when Lovino walked away but it got worse when i noticed that every time i was there Lovino would go away, did i hurt him that much?

I see Lovino with Gilbert more and more, i realise that i got Jealous off Gilbert... Belgium has also Noticed this... So she broke up with me Saying "I need a break" but it doesn't hurt me like it would've if I didn't love Lovino...

Wait... Love Lovino.... I realise that all these years i have been in denial... So now i wasted a chance on having a person i actually love... Unless...

I decide that tomorrow is the day I'm going to make a mistake right.

The next day i walk towards Lovino "Lovino... Can i ask you something?" He looks surprised before he nods. We walk to the same place he confessed "Lovino i want to say sorry about what i did... And i hope you can forgive me"

~Le Romano's POV~

"Lovino i want to say sorry about what i did... And i hope you can forgive me" i look at him in disbelief "I will forgive you eventually...." He looks away for a moment "I also hope we can continue what we had..."

He stops talking when he sees my glare "BASTARD! Who says i want you back! Maybe I've moved on!" I run away before i can see the look in his eyes and bump into Prussia. "Wow Birdie watch out before you run into the Awesome me!"

Apparently he notices my mood and gives me a hug "What happened birdie?" "Spain.... Wanted me back..." Prussia is silent for a moment before he kisses the top of my head and brings me home.

"Don't get used to this Bastard...." He laughs "Believe the Awesome me won't do that"

They both don't notice Spain staring at them from afar with tears in his eyes "I wish them the best of Luck"

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages but i did it!


End file.
